


TANTO [STONY]

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Tony ha perdido tanto, tanto.





	TANTO [STONY]

Ha pasado tanto, tanto.

Las manos de Tony tiemblan y sus pasos son tambaleantes cuando sus ojos se pasean por tantos lugares. Siente la vista borrosa y no está muy seguro de ser capaz de oír todas las preguntas que le son lanzadas en el instante en que su figura sale de la nave y se presenta ante quienes lo reciben. Él está de vuelta, siente la tierra firme bajo sus pies y respira hondo, fuerte, todo lo rápido que sus pulmones le permiten y todo lo profundo que no pudo por no sabe cuánto tiempo. Entonces las voces a su alrededor se detienen y comienza a distinguir los rostros, puede entender un " _Estás a salvo, Tony_ " antes de que todo se ponga negro para él.

No es consciente de lo rápido que sucede todo luego de despertar. Él come, él bebe, él habla con aquellos a los que no vio por tanto tiempo y no esperaba volver a ver. Pepper lo abraza con toda su fuerza y llora en su hombro, Tony acaricia su espalda y corresponde como puede. Rhodey habla suave y bajo, Tony lo agradece y le dedica una sonrisa. Natasha es todo lo amable que alguien puede ser luego de haber vivido lo que ella, y Tony la entiende, de verdad lo hace. Thor no habla alto ni le da una enorme sonrisa cuando lo ve, y Tony no se siente tan mal por no sentir su abrazo aplastador, pero la oscuridad en sus ojos le recuerda el espacio exterior, haciendo que una lágrima se le escape. Bruce es un desastre de lágrimas y palabras aceleradas, Tony lo detiene y le susurra que está bien.

Por primera vez en su vida, él no está planeando nada. Su mente no corre contra el tiempo como está acostumbrado a hacer. Él observa callado y ausente a todos dedicarse a planear, a considerar opciones que no tienen y entrenar para una lucha que ya perdieron. Tony no habla, ni llora, ni se mueve. Tiene la certeza de que algo muy grande de sí mismo se perdió en Titán. Él perdió _tanto_ en Titán.

Cuando Tony le dirige una mirada, Steve baja la suya.

Steve se prohibió a sí mismo acercarse a Tony. A Tony no puede importarle menos, porque se levanta de su asiento sin apartar los ojos del capitán, que parece a punto de tener un ataque de pánico por las acciones del magnate.

—Tony...

Nadie se atreve a detenerlo cuando le proporciona a Steve un golpe que resuena en la habitación. Nadie lo cuestiona cuando lo envuelve en brazos y se deshace en sollozos. Nadie duda en salir y dejarlos a solas en el momento en que Steve corresponde y llora con la misma intensidad.

Ha pasado tanto, tanto. Y Tony quiere tanto a Steve, tanto como su corazón roto y magullado puede, tanto como su cuerpo herido y golpeado demuestra.

Steve ama a Tony con toda la desesperación que siente, en el enorme silencio que se formó luego de que el chasquido resonara como la derrota para sus oídos. Sus súplicas por perdón son igual de sinceras que sus lágrimas y sus sentimientos, igual de dolidas que sus manos luego de la batalla.

Tony ha perdido tanto, tanto.

—Tu barba es estúpida.

Y Tony está en las puntas de sus pies cuando habla, y el " _te_ _necesito tanto, tanto"_ queda en la punta de su lengua cuando Steve deja salir una risa rota como toda respuesta.

Las cosas siguen estando mal y las lágrimas aún no se secan en sus mejillas, pero hay tanta, tanta esperanza en sus brazos que no pueden evitar creer por un segundo.


End file.
